


Game Start

by Wild_Card_Writing



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, No Game No Life concept, Tsuna with a gamer's attitude, but no characters from it, thinks the world sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Card_Writing/pseuds/Wild_Card_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sawada Tsunayoshi isn't a hacker, thief, or hitman. He just a regular gamer, tired of the world he sees as a "terrible game". Too bad the Vongola have never been good at games. AU Tsuna, and out of the loop Vongola/mafia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of everything. A gamer gets bored.

On a dusty desert deep within the Battle City server, a legendary fight started.

With wings the color of blood and dressed in a black cloak, a single character tore through the people surrounding him. Attacks swarmed his sight, and slid past him, as swordsmen, archers, assassins, and mages moved, using every power and trick at their disposal.

His long black cape with its simmering flame design, blurred as small drops of blood glittered, macabre in its elegance. It was the only thing many players saw as their character was killed. He sped from left to right backtracking almost randomly as his kill rate climbed higher and higher. His sword was a blur in motion, the only thing left behind was the small blue sparks that marked the passing of a player.

Other players switched from magic to offensive melee, trying to guard against the onslaught, but they knew how worthless it was to attack or defend, the end result was still the same even with all the odds stacked against the lone player.

"Get him!"

Slash.

"Ahhhh—!"

Another player dissolved into dust, respawning, far, far away. Much too far for anyone, mage, or otherwise to die and return in time to make any difference.

"Quickly! Move into position!" Another random player yelled calling to the crowd of people as some moved forward to try and block him off, while others froze in place unable to move past their fear. With seventy percent realism, getting killed in-game hurt to a large degree in the real world, and fear was starting to set in.

Out of the corner of his eye, the lone swordsman saw a group of spell casters chanting in chorus. No doubt they were trying to charge up a Level Three or higher Limit Break.

If he let them.

The swordsman zigzagged across the field drawing his sword in elegant arc and releasing his own Limit Break, cutting through the spell casters as well as the people directly behind them. Most of the people were killed on impact but a few had high enough Health Points to survive it…barely. The few that were still alive, were crippled on the floor, defenseless and magicless. When a higher Limit Break was interrupted, the player experienced a painful sensation to their nerves, reminiscent to a hard strike to the spine.

A sharp hit with his small rapier was enough to destroy them and continue on decimating the mob of players.

"Aim for his feet! He's too fast!" Another yelled, but there was a slight difference between him and the other players.

Likely, this person was a group leader, his words helping get other players in to action,but it made no difference.

Beneath his dark cloak, a smile born of excitement appeared as he reached into the fold of his cloak for his second sword slashing through the closest and last people.

They dissolved into sparks.

Their screams of pain ringing throughout the land with no one but himself to hear it as he sheathed his weapons, and walked to the sole cliff in the desert field.

Alone but gratified.

He raised his hand as a floating screen appeared before him.

' You have won!'

He smiled.

Where once there was thousands, there was nothing.

Nothing, but one person staring at the sky, a deep dark cloak flowing in the wind.

xxOOOOxx

Tsuna stretched as he rubbed his shoulders gently, muscles fatiguing from playing for hours on end. His hair was stiff and fluffier then normal making his slightly feminine appearance even more so. His clothes, which were little more than a long dark blue shirt and simple black pajama bottoms, had several stains on them, from spilling various drinks and food.

In front of him, eight screens filled one wall, a series of different numbers, and status showing, but all from different games, each of them completed. On his right there was a small table covered in trash and empty plates, utensils were all contained in one glass cup while to the left of it there was another container of unused chopsticks still wrapped in plastic. The trash sat there ignored, and cluttered even though there was a trash can a few feet from it by the door.

It had been five days since he'd started, and four sleepless nights but it was worth it.

Finally after so long, he had finished. He let his head fall to the back of his chair.

At last, he had completed his gaming collection.

Now he could finally rest.

"Tsu-kun?" His mother's voice yelled breaking through his thoughts. "Breakfast is ready!"

Tsuna sighed, rubbing his eyes as he turned to the door.

For all that he had mastered the world of games; he was a novice at the real world. His weak communication skills, and lack of social skills didn't help him interact with the people who inhabited that place known as "reality". There were no set rules anywhere, and people marched to their own beat, hurting others with out a care. There was no set goal, and no enemy to crush. There was simply "society" and its unpredictable pain.

"This world is a terrible game." He muttered standing and leaving his room.

Behind him, all of the screens held one rank.

Number One.

**Author's Note:**

> Saw No Game No life and loved it and then though of KHR and poof-- this fanfiction happened. [Amerika Knight]


End file.
